Garu
Summary Garu is a 12 year old boy. He's the deuteragonist in the Pucca series, playing the unwilling love interest of Pucca, a skilled, shy, and a quite serious-natured ninja who is Abyo's best friend, He's known as the hero of the village, and has taken the vow of silence, so his way of communication is through grunts and nods. In most episodes he's defeating his rival Tobe. Power and Stats Key: Base | Lightning Amped Tier: At least 8-C | High 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Garu Age: 12, turns 13 in "The Cursed Tie" Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Pucca: Funny Love Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Self-Transformation (Can transform himself.), Illusion Creation & Duplication (His "Garuision Illusion" is capable of creating dozens of clones.), Astral Projection (Ascended to the Astral Plane.), Ninjutsu, Cartoon Physics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense even a grasshopper near him.), Immortality (Type 2; Could run around with only his skeleton and Shown as here.), Heat Manipulation (Capable of setting himself on fire.), Petrification (Turned Pucca into stone.), Restricted Flight (Could levitate when meditating.), Kiss Projection (As shown here.), Resistance to Life Absorption (When the noodle shop closed everyone's life was essentially sucked out of them and they walked around like mindless zombies. Garu was unaffected by it.) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Electricity Manipulation (Can generate lightning.) Attack Potency: At least Building+ Level (Far superior to Abyo, the latter of who destroyed a building, Pulled a building by using a sink. Can harm Tobe who tanked lightning.) | Large Town Level (Comparable to Tobe, who casually caused thunderstorms.), likely Mountain Level (Tobe stated that he had the power of 1000 storms and blew away several buildings.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Ran around the world in less then a day. Dodged lightning from Tobe.) | Relativistic (Should be in a similar nature to Tobe who fused with lightning.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pulls a building by using a sink.) | Class 100, likely higher Striking Strength: at least Building+ Class | Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Building+ Level | Large Town Level, likely Mountain Level (Stated by Abyo that both were so strong that they couldn't hurt each other.) Stamina: Very High (Ran around the earth in less then a day and didn't get tired. However, he can get tired out of things go too long.) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword, a few meters with shurukens Intelligence: Above Average (Can be rather smart at times acting on instinct to solving problems.) Weaknesses: He'll do anything if you say it'll bring him "Great Honor". Others Standard Equipment: Katana, Shurukens, Rubber Boots, Parachute, Catapult, Grappling Hook, Armor, Axe, Tomahawk, Shield, etc. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Pucca: Funny Love Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Ninjas Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists‏‎ Category:Duplication Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Manipulators